


Easier in The Movies

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, could take place at any point in time, suggestive themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: "We shouldn't try that again."





	Easier in The Movies

Cristiano looked up from his spot on the couch as Leo walked in, ice pack in hand. 

 

"Thanks." He said as Leo handed it to him. 

 

Leo sat down beside him, "sorry about your shoulder." 

 

Pressing the ice pack into his bruised shoulder, he shot a Leo a placating smile, "it's okay. Wasn't really your fault." 

 

"Still though. I should've been more careful and watched what I was doing." Leo still felt incredibly guilty. 

 

Cristiano leant over and kissed him, "don't worry about it. It's okay." 

 

"Though-" Cris laughed, "we probably shouldn't try that again." 

 

Leo sighed and sat back on the cushions, "they make it look so easy in the movies. There's not nearly enough room." 

 

"Maybe we should try it in a bigger car." Cris hummed.


End file.
